Darkening Sky
by RavensFate
Summary: Itachi has broken the heart of his lover Naruto and every since then things have gotten worse. Naruto can't avoid him because Itachi is his teacher at the school he goes to. He tries to make it a living a hell for him until one day the younger Uchiha has had enough of his brother antics. He tries to make Naruto fall in love with him but at what cost? SasuNaru and ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Darkening Sky:

By: RavensFate

**A/N: Hey you guys and welcome to my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

Chapter One:

Not Again?

Naruto's P.O.V

Ever since I was eleven I had the fixation that everything could be solved by either avoiding it or ignoring it. Now look were that thinking has gotten me. Am in detention for flipping of the biology teacher because I refused to do a stupid and inhumane dissection on a baby pig. Come on that baby pig didn't deserve what was coming to it. I had no choice but what am getting at is that I hate to listen to authority. For some strange reason I've always hated when other's control what I do. It either stems from some past issue or some other shit but I don't give a damn fuck about it. All I care about is getting out of this hell hole and going home.

"…_..In the end as my soul's laid to rest what is left of my body? Or am I just a shell? I have fought and with flesh and blood I commanded an army through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory …" _"Mr. Uzumaki you can leave now. UZUMAKI! I can hear a faint voice as the music's blaring away. I can't help that this song is good but I have this nagging feeling that something is wrong. I gaze up at the clock and realize that it's almost 3:30. Damn I was supposed to be out here like an hour ago

As am taking my earphones off to my astonishment the teacher is just seating there and talking his mouth off to me. "Uzumaki if you can kindly leave my classroom that would be awesome but next time please don't listen to your music in detention. All that's going to get you another one." He says in an annoyed voice. I can tell that I've pissed him off so I dare don't say anything else to him. I gather my things up and head for the door and before I leave he hands me another pink slip. Not looking back I grab it out of his hands and I slam the door behind me in his face.

Feeling satisfied I can see that my best friend is waiting for me in the main lobby of the school. "Jeez Naruto you didn't have to do that. All that for a not dissecting a baby pig." "Fuck off Kiba am having a bad day today. All I want is to go home and forget any of this happened." "Fine whatever you say." His right that am taking this whole situation out of proportion but I fucking hate his guts. Ever since he broke my heart that jerk can fuck off and leave me alone. I guess you guys are wondering why in the world would you date your teacher but he was the one that caught my eye. I can't help if I stupidly fall in love with him but all that stuff is behind me and am not turning back. Even if…

"The door stupid one." I can hear Kiba in the background but it's too late. I hit the glass door with a thud. For one I had that coming but what came next was a surprise. I stand to look to see what damage I had done and instead of seeing that all I see is a face staring back at me. "Watch were you're going spaz." I say back in annoyance. "Well watch were you're going…. Oh it's only you." Says the voice. In the back of mind I can tell who it is. It's my ex's younger brother Sasuke. I've always had a soft spot for him but ever since I broke up with Itachi things with him have gotten weird with him.

We share almost every class together expect for Studio Art (thank kami), but all the time now I catch him getting quick glances of me. I don't know if it's out of spite or something else but I feel like he's gotten happier since if let my relationship with Itachi get sour. "Next time watch were you're going Naruto." I hear him say as he heads towards the biology room. "Well that was weird. I guess things have gotten official weirder."

"Why do you say that Kiba." "Because I thing that Uchiha brat has a major crush on you." "God Kiba you make me laugh" I say sarcastically. "No am not kidding I think he actually likes you." "No he doesn't and even if he did am not interested. Never again will I date another Uchiha every again. Even if it was the end of the world." "Fine whatever you say, but remember what you said last time." "Quote on quote you said; "_I will never date an Uchiha." _Look were that statement has gotten you." "A year later your still haven't gone over the break up and now you have his younger brother going after you."

"Kiba shut the fuck up before I do it for you." "Come on you know am right." With every word he says am getting annoyed but maybe his right. What if I still haven't gotten over it and what if Sasuke is going after me? All I can say about that is no. There is no way in fuck am getting involved with him. If he's anything like his brother then from the get go this relationship is doomed for failure. I don't want another relationship were am the fuck puppet and the other person is the dominant one. For all I care he could have the same tastes like Itachi. For god sakes I hope he doesn't.

Sasuke's P.O.V 

"Oh Sasuke why do you love that brat so much." "I don't and why would I." I say to back to him. "Well that nose bled and your face blushing like a radish isn't helping your case at all little brother. Besides there more fish in sea besides him." "Itachi you fucking asshole." I toss the closet thing in my reach and I hurl it at him. Fuck what he says. I like him and there's no way am ruining my chance with him. Even if he doesn't trust me am not anywhere near like my brother. All that Itachi wanted was a quick fix that turned sour for him in the end. In my defense Itachi dissevered what he got for being such an ass to Naruto but am not going to treat him like that. If only he can understand. If only….

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter but many more to come for certain. Sorry if am disappointing anyone but am taking a month hiatus on Broken. The story is getting to the point were am stuck so maybe if focusing on this new story new ideas will come for Broken. Sorry again if I anger some people but it is what it is****. On another note I hope you like this new story. Like I always say review this story if you're awesome because it would be totally appreciated if you did. Otherwise I will see you in the next chapter of Darkening Sky. Bye my little ravens. **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkening Sky

Chapter Two:

Wishful Thinking

Sasuke's P.O.V:

I always wonder how things would have ended up if Naruto and Itachi were still together. Maybe his life wouldn't be such a mess but I guess there both to blame for. Like for example if Itachi had treated him better and the same for goes for Naruto maybe both of their lives would be happy and care free. In the end they both chose misery and despair and each other expense and Naruto is getting the full brunt of it from him. I get that some things that Naruto did might have not been the best but he can't take the full blame for everything. Itachi has to hold his end of the line as well because he was lying to him as well. Anyways sometimes I can't take it anymore. All I want is happiness for my brother and him but at that, that's wishful thinking. Maybe they can't get back together but what's stopping me in getting him? Itachi, he doesn't scare me and don't give a damn what he thinks.

Heading to my car I notice something is bit off. The headlights are on and a notice a strange figure peering at me from inside the car. Panic sets in till I find out who that person in my car is. It's my stupid, yet best friend Ferrell. She and I have been friends ever since my parents died when I was seven. To make a long story short my parents were killed in a car crash. I don't like to talk it about much but I still miss them. Itachi even still mentions them but not as much as I do. The window then rolls down releasing a large smoke cloud. I then know why she basically trespassed in to my car.

"What the fuck Ferrell what the fuck are you doing in my damn car." I say irritated. "Come on Sasuke lighten up will you." "I just needed a quick smoke was all?" "Then why in fuck did you come to my car to get smoke." "Fuck you dude I don't have to answer your question but I've seen where you keep your stash of crystal." Fuck she knows about my stash. I know what you're all thinking. Oh an Uchiha doing drugs. Please give me a fucking break. I can do whatever the fuck I want and that includes doing my crystal meth. It might be bad for you but I don't do it on a regular basis unlike Ferrell. She's a fucking meth head but don't get me wrong she's a really kind and smart person. Even if she smokes on a regular basis. Ferrell is what most people would call an "outcast" or "emo". I don't like labels but I guess you call me an "emo" as well. Both Ferrell and I are known in school for having the top grades all the time even with our little "problem". It's like a game for the two of us because most would never think were like that. I don't give a shit what people think about me or her, but the biggest secret that I have is that am gay.

I've always known that I was gay since I was in eighth grade. Basically what happened was that I had feeling for both sexes which would put in the bisexual category but because of Ferrell my feelings have slowly changed. Ferrell is also a gay but is more afraid of what her family thinks of it than me. She come from a very religious household and don't know how she gets out of her house in the morning looking like she does every day. It probably has to do with her and her family being somewhat tolerant of the way she dresses but it's most likely because of her mom. Her mom used to belong to a heavy metal band called The Curse Marks way back then. She told me that her mom used to be and is still heavily tattooed all over her body. Not to mention that she has many piercings. She was lead bass but was kicked out sadly.

"Hey dork you think we could get going because your blank stare into the universe isn't helping you do nothing." She says in an annoyed voice. "Fine but shouldn't you be in Math Club right know?" "Hell no even if am the only one that understands that shit. Besides its Friday night and I want to go to the Red Maniac concert tonight remember." "Fuck I totally forgot about it!" I say in a panicked voice. "Come on Sasuke you promised beside someone very special is going to be there." She says in a mocking tone. "Who might that be" I say sarcastically to her. "Naruto you dipshit. I overhead him and dog boy talking about when I went to your car. I thought you were in love with him or something." "No you dumbass besides you now I hate Red Maniac there music is so weird, but I have to admit the led singer Sasori is so hot." I say in fan girlish voice. She can tell am being a smartass and she punches me square in the shoulder. "What the fuck was that for?" "Nothing your being such an ass right now you know." "Fine I'll stop for the time being." "Then let's go then." With that we drive off and head into the unknown of the night."

We stop on the way to my house to pick up some stuff but the front door is locked. "Damn Itachi and his ignorant ways." Sometimes I just wish that maybe he wouldn't be so forgetful and just give me a damn house key. I then remember the hidden house key that's under the bamboo pot. Opening the door to the house I find that something isn't quite right. The door to my brother's room is usually open but this time it's closed shut. That either means two things. One his having sex with some random guy or two his having sex with more than one random guy. Whatever the case I don't want to fucking know. I just don't want to know.

**A/N: Oh Itachi and his bad ways : /. Anyhow what did you guys think of the chapter overall. I like to add in my own original characters like Ferrell so I think this chapter went smoothly I hope. Besides the fun part isn't until next chapter so stayed tuned for that and like always say if you're awesome review this story. The more reviews I get the more I write. Anyways I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye my little ravens. **


	3. Chapter 3

Darkening Sky:

Chapter Three:

Open Door to The Past

One Year Before:

Itachi's P.O.V

"Come on Naru, will be late to the award ceremony if you don't get yourself ready." I say in frustration. I can hear frantic footsteps above me as they dash to get something done in time. "Ready Baby." I hear him say as he's jolting down the stairs. "Wow! That as new record, 30 seconds to get ready." I say sarcastically to him. "Come on Ita your being mean, besides aren't you happy that am getting an award in art." "Yes am very happy that you're getting an award, but if you're not there in time what's the point in me going to see you baby." "I don't now but as long as am with you am happy and that will never change.''

Sometimes am dumbfounded by how naïve my boyfriend is sometimes but deep down inside his the most intelligent person I've ever meet in my life. From time to time his has his moments, but I really do care about him deep inside. Just that sometimes I want him to know the truth about what am doing to him. I feel so guilty every day just looking at him. With his bright smile and upbeat attitude that's just making me feel even worse. To say the honest truth is hard, but I have to come clean to myself.

For the last sixth months of our relationship. I've been cheating on him with my ex. I didn't know that I had any feelings for him left, but that changed once he begged me back into his life. Me being the stupid bastard that I am. I was stupid enough to get back with him. I didn't want it at first, but the feeling escalated from there. Not once did I ponder in the back of my mind that what I was doing was wrong. Every time I meet his guy the feeling for Naruto crept into the back of mind like if I was pushing them off to the side. I felt bad, but not enough till the bastard decide that he had enough of me. We eventually broke up, but not before he raped me. I dissevered that, but come on he raped me. He toke my innocence away from me. At this point you guys may be thinking that am lying but am not. As a matter of fact I was saving myself for when I meet that special guy that I was looking for in my life. That happened to be Naruto, but come to find I can't even give him my virginity anymore. Thanks to my ex he toke that away from me. Now I have to live with my decision that I made for eternity. Maybe one day I can tell him, but not now. I will let him enjoy his day without me just dragging it in down with my shameful past.

"Ita, what's wrong." He says concerned. I didn't realize that I had been staring at him for a long time. I guess thinking of past memories makes me a target for a concerning person like Naruto. "Nothing's wrong Naru. Now come on or else will be late to the award ceremony." "Ok Ita, but are you sure your fine." "Yes! Why wouldn't I be." I say to him in anger. It startles him, but he quickly realize that there's more to be said." "When you want to talk about what's bothering you. I'm here with open arms." He says. Those are the words I've desperately have been wanting to hear for so long. "Ok, but promise me this. When I tell you, you want be mad and me right?" He takes a while to answer but says. "I won't be mad but why did you hold it in for so long." "I don't know but maybe it's a good time to tell you why." "About what." He says puzzled and confused. "I….." I pause and I start to careful chose my words. "You what….." he says. "I cheated on you." I say bluntly. "You what!"

Naruto's P.O.V

"Don't go baby." I hear him say as a make a mad dash upstairs. The only thing at this point that I care about is getting away from this monster. With tears in my eyes I can't see a thing and I crash into something soft. That "thing" that I crash into is none other than Sasuke. "Watch were you're going." "Oh sorry, Naruto I didn't see you there." He says. "That ok." I say to him as am trying to wipe away the tears. He notices and tells me. "Naruto what's wrong." He says to me in a concerning voice. "Nothing" I say back to him.

At this point I'm a mess. I don't know what to do or say. He can tell that's something wrong but he too doesn't know what to say or do, until something strange happens. I feel a slight touch on my upper lip and I come to find that Sasuke is kissing me. Freaking out is one thing but I go ballistic on him! I pry him off with such force that he hits the opposite wall with a forceful thud. He lies there unconscious. To my horror Itachi was watching the whole time as well. He then charges at me with full force, knocking the wind out me. I lie there trying to catch my breath but to my dismay his not done yet. Out of the blue he begins to punch Sasuke's lifeless body until his hands start to bruise and turn red with his blood.

Anger then starts to take over my body like a wild animal on the hunt. Punch after punch is not enough to calm me and I then start to look for another ways to hurt him. The nearest thing to me is a shard of glass and I start to lash at him violently. The scene around me turns red with Itachi's blood. Feeling satisfied, I start to limp my way to the bathroom. I stare into my reflection and all I can see is red. I don't what happens next, but I awake up to find myself in the hospitals psych ward. I don't know what I did to get here, but I conclude that it has something to do with what happened yesterday. I hope to Kami that there alright but somewhere deep down I don't think things will ever be the same anymore. The future is one thing but mine seems like it's going down a road of darkness that never ends.

**A/N: A dramatic ending to a very dramatic chapter. Otherwise all I have to say is that am sorry I haven't posted like a usually do but things at home have gone a bit sour. I won't get into detail but am fine and doing ok at the moment. Anyways this chapter kind of sucked to write because am having major writers block at the moment so to warn you guys this chapter kind of sucks in my opinion. As I always say reviews are the best cure for writers block so tell me what guys want to see in the next chapter. Lastly, I hope ever one has a great week and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye and peace out my little ravens. **


End file.
